


My Story By Napoleon Solo/My Side Of The Story By Illya Kuryakin

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya in their own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Story By Napoleon Solo/My Side Of The Story By Illya Kuryakin

**_After leaving the Army, I knocked around doing various things, but was never quite satisfied..._ **  


**_...until the day U.N.C.L.E. entered my life._ **  


**_There I found a special someone..._                                                                                    **

**_...and plenty of adventure._ **  


**_Often in very odd places..._ **  


**_...and even odder situations._ **  


**_Then one grim case left me disillusioned and I (very stupidly) cut all ties to U.N.C.L.E._ **  


**_I knocked around once again, but still was not satisfied..._ **  


**_...until an unexpected call..._ **  


**_...brought me back to U.N.C.L.E. and that special someone._ **  


_**I will never be so stupid again!** _ **_ _ **

  ** _After some time spent in the Navy, I found myself joining an amazing organization called U.N.C.L.E._ **  


**_It was there I met that American..._ **  


**_...who drove me crazy, yet somehow managed to get under my skin._ **  


**_Many adventures were to follow._ **  


**_Alas, so was torture..._ **  


**_...lots of torture._ **  


**_A result of which, I probably enjoyed this role a little more than I should have!_ **  


**_Then came dark days and I was left behind._ **  


**_Tragedy caused me to put danger as far away from myself as possible._ **  


**_Then that American came back into my life._ **  


**_Despite my misgivings, it felt right._ **  


**_That American and I have never been separated again._ **  



End file.
